Zombie Apocalypse
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Case One - [Akashi Seijuurou's Case] Keduanya terhubung, bahkan ketika sesuatu terjadi pada Tetsuya, Seijuurou dapat merasakannya. Beruntunglah sahabat sejak kecil yang pernah dikenal keduanya menyelamatkan Seijuurou ketika kesadarannya sudah mulai pergi Zombie!Theme/Gore/AU/AkaKuro!Twins/UnitedStates!Region
1. Case Zero

**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning : AUTwin!AkaKuro - [later] Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language**

**A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san! Author datang dengan fic multichapy yang baru! XD padahal multichapy laen aja belum beres..orz #lemparinAuthor  
>Buat project baru di KnB ini, author bakal bikin dengan unsur ke-Zombie"an ~ #diliat dari judul juga udah keliatan, dan mungkin author gabakal kasih pair disini, ujung"nya mungkin cuma hint" aja :D<br>Karena entah kapan fic ini bakal lanjut, author mohon bagi readers buat sabar menunggunya ya m(_ _)m **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

><p>Apakah satu hal yang menjadi cita-citamu?<p>

Meraih prestasi terbaik? Memperoleh gelar? Mendapatkan pekerjaan yang nyaman?

Pergi berkeliling dunia? Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kalian sayangi?

Mendapatkan semua barang atau hal apapun sesuai dengan keinginan kalian?

Ya, jujur saja dahulu aku juga memiliki impian yang sama dengan kalian.

Impian yang sekarang telah pudar, entah mulai sejak kapan impian itu telah sirnah. Kini aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya lagi.

Aku sudah membuang segala cita-cita dan impian itu.

Satu hal yang tertanam jelas dalam diriku hanyalah satu,

Bertahan hidup, pertahankan hidupmu!

Melawan atau mati. Hanya itu 2 pilihan yang terniang dalam benak pikiranku.

Kau tidak bisa bergantung pada orang lain, karena belum tentu orang yang ada disebelahmu akan tetap hidup pada esok hari.

Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana saudara bahkan teman dekatmu berubah menjadi salah satu dari "mereka".

"Mereka", para manusia yang telah mati tetapi sesungguhnya masih hidup dalam artian lain.

"Mereka" yang pergi berkeliaran hampir diseluruh permukaan bumi.

Hey, apakah menurutmu kami semua, para manusia yang belum terinfeksi dengan "mereka" dapat bertahan hidup hingga akhir nanti?

Bertemu dengan orang baru, bertemu dengan rekan baru.

Mendapat luka baru karena orang yang kita sayangi meninggal, mendapat luka karena pengkhianatan antara satu grup dengan grup lain.

Disinilah tempat kami hidup saat ini.

Kupikir _Zombie Apocalypse_ itu hanya ada dalam film dan movie semata, _Science Fiction_ yang tidak pernah menarik perhatianku.

Tapi tidak kusangka semua berakhir seperti ini.

Seseorang, kumohon..

Bila saat ini aku sedang bermimpi dalam tidurku,

Tolong bangunkahlah diriku. Bangunkan diriku dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Case Zero - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sei," iris <em>Aqua<em> itu memandang pantulan _Deep Crimson_ yang berada didepannya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan dengan segara ia langsung mendekap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Pemuda yang dipeluknya itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus helaian _Teal_ dari adik kembarnya. "Aku juga, Tetsuya." Tidak lama pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ itu melepas pelukannya dan memandang sosok adiknya dengan seksama. "Tetsuya, kau membawa _Walkie-Talkie_-mu, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Tetsuya itu mengagguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _Walkie-Talkie_ dari saku celananya. "Kita akan selalu berkomunikasi lewat ini. Ingat satu pesanku, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan barang ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya alat penghubung diantara kita berdua."

"Aku mengerti Sei. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu—tapi.."

"Tetsuya, ini bukan perpisahan. Aku akan menemuimu bila liburan sudah tiba. Jangan memasang wajah seolah kita akan berpisah selamanya."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, meskipun dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah saudara kembar, tetapi entah mengapa mereka begitu kontras. Baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifat mereka. Akashi Seijuurou memilki wajah yang merupakan duplikat Ayahnya, dimana surai _Scarlet_ dan iris _Deep Crimson_ menjadi ciri khas mereka. Sedangkan Akashi Tetsuya—atau sekarang menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan duplikat dari Ibunya. Dimana helaian _Teal_ dan pantulan _Aqua_ tampak begitu jelas pada dirinya.

Orangtua mereka bercerai, itulah satu-satunya alasan yang kuat mengapa saat ini si kembar akan terpisah antara satu sama lain. Seijuurou mengikuti jejak Ayahnya yang tetap berada di Missouri, sedangkan Tetsuya akan tinggal di Nevada.

"Tetsuya! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Si kembar kini melihat kearah Ibunya yang keluar dari rumah membawa sisa barang dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan rumah kediaman Akashi, dimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sedang berdiam disamping mobil milik Ibu mereka.

"Sei, kau baik-baik ya selama disini. Bila kau merasa tidak nyaman, segera menyusul Ibu dan Tetsuya ke Nevada, mengerti?" peluk Ibunya lalu mencium dahi milik Seijuurou, setelah itu pandangan mata Ibunya kini melirik kearah Tetsuya. "Ibu tunggu dimobil, Tetsuya."

"Sei.."

Melihat kecemasan di wajah Tetsuya, Seijuurou akhirnya mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka. "Aku berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, Tetsuya. Makannya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

Tetsuya, dengan berat hati akhirnya segera menyusul ibunya untuk memasuki mobil yang akan menjadi transportasi mereka menuju Nevada. Ia memegang janji kakak kembarnya, bahwa mereka pasti akan kembali berjumpa lagi.

Tetapi mengapa ada suatu perasaan tidak enak timbul dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat Seijuurou makin mengecil dari jendela belakang mobilnya?

Perasaan apa yang mengusik hatinya ini?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[28 hour later]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya! Tetsuya—apa yang terjadi disana!? Tetsuya! Kau bisa mendengarku!?" Akashi Seijuurou kini memegang <em>Walkie-Talkie<em> miliknya, setengah berteriak. Beberapa menit lalu ia masih mengobrol dengan adik kembarnya sebelum sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dengan begitu jernih dari seberang sana.

"Seijuurou—"

"Tetsuya!? Ada apa? Kenapa—"

Seijuurou dapat mendengar bahwa deru nafas Tetsuya kini tersengal tidak beraturan.

"Apa—ini.. Sei—apa ini.."

"Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lihat disana!?"

"Sei, jangan pernah datang menuju Nevada. Pergi, pergi dari United States saat ini juga!"

"Tetsuya, apa yang—" dan saat itu juga, sambungan komunikasi diantara mereka terputus.

Seijuurou tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya Akashi Tetsuya ingin sampaikan padanya?

Belum sempat ia mencerna kembali atau bahkan berpikir jernih, suara gaduh terdengar dengan jelas dari arah luar sana. "Apa lagi sekarang!?" Cibirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan melihat keadaan diluar dari jendela kamarnya.

Saat itu jugalah ia mengerti.

Pesan yang mungkin adik kembarnya itu ingin ia sampaikan padanya.

'_Apa—ini..Sei—apa ini..' _

'_Pergi dari United States sekarang juga!' _

Itu adalah pesan bagi dirinya, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari _Apocalypse_ yang akan melanda dunia mereka saat ini.

_Walker_, atau mahkluk yang kita sebut sebagai manusia yang telah mati tetapi bangkit kembali dari kematiannya dan tidak segan memakan manusia lain kini bertebaran diluar tempat dimana ia tinggal.

* * *

><p><em>Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kehidupanmu saat ini mungkin akan terus nyaman hingga selamanya.<em>

_Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu,_

_Kapan sebuah malapetaka akan muncul di dunia ini._

_Apocalypse awal telah terjadi._

_Nah, Bagaimana cara kalian mempertahankan hidup kalian saat ini, itu adalah pilihan kalian.._

**_TBC_**


	2. Case One

**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T+  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning : AUTwin!AkaKuro - Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language**

**Inspired by : The Walking Dead series (both the game and movie) and Resident Evil series (movie)**

**A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna.. XD buat yang sebelumnya udah mampir, fave, follow, terlebih buat yang udah mampir buat ngeripiu, arigatou XD**

**Buat ceritanya sendiri, author bakal bagi jadi 2 cerita, dimana settingnya mengikuti arus dari si Kembar (Seijuurou atau Tetsuya). Buat di chapter ini, author bakal pakai cerita dari sisi Seijuurou, dan chapter depan mungkin dari sisi Tetsuya.**

**Dan satu hal lagi, disini mungkin tidak ada pairing didalamnya, tetapi hint-hint yang menjurus mungkin bakal ada, tentunya main hint-nya bakal digarap AkaKuro yang mungkin agak twincest buat kedepan #authornista XD **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

><p>Pernahkah kau mengetahui?<p>

Ketika kau terlahir, jiwamu adalah satu keutuhan. Namun, ketika kau terlahir sebagai kembar, jiwa itu terbagi menjadi 2, satu jiwa yang terpecah dan menempati tubuh satu sama lain. Oleh sebab itulah, orang-orang sering berkata seorang kembar selalu berbagi hal yang mungkin orang lain tidak rasakan. Karena kenyataan-nya, berbagai 'hal' itu hanya diketahui oleh keduanya.

Mereka memiliki pola pikir yang sama, bahkan hal-hal lain yang mungkin mereka sembunyikan dari orang lain. Beberapa hal yang cukup menjadi buah bibir diantara mereka, tanpa seseorang pun dapat menembus pertahanan rahasia yang kokoh didirikan oleh para kembar.

Kembar, memang tidak selalu harus identik sama. Meskipun mereka nyaris berbeda hingga 180 derajat sekalipun, secara sadar atau tidak, mereka akan selalu terhubung. Memanggil satu sama lain, seolah benang merah telah terlilit dengan sempurna diantara kedua leher mereka. Mereka memiliki ikatan batin, bahkan ketika salah satu diantaranya sedang terancam bahaya, kembaran lainnya akan ikut merasakan.

Pernahkah kau juga mendengar?

Ketika salah satu diantara kembar itu meninggal, benang merah itu masih tetap terhubung. Oleh karenanya, mereka yang telah meninggal terlebih dahulu akan terus memanggil separuh jiwa yang belum utuh, sehingga satu kembar lainnya yang masih hidup tidak memiliki waktu yang lama untuk berdiam di bumi dan ikut menyusul kembaran lainnya.

Memang tidak seluruh _Twinless Twin_ seperti itu, beberapa diantaranya masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini, detik ini. Tetapi, berbagai perasaan tentu akan menghantui sang kembar lainnya, dan bila mereka tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala guncangan yang terjadi, pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap pergi untuk bergabung dengan separuh jiwa yang telah lama hilang itu.

_Nah, bila kalian boleh memilih—_

_—Apakah kalian ingin dilahirkan sebagai kembar?_

* * *

><p><strong>Case One – The Walker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Akashi Seijuurou's Case]<strong>

Akashi Seijuurou mengertakan giginya, ia masih terpaku saat memandang hal yang cukup menyeramkan dibalik jendela kamarnya. Darah. Sepanjang pantulan _Deep Crimson_-nya melihat, ia hanya menangkap cairan kental berwarna merah tercecer dijalanan.

Seijuurou menutup mulutnya ketika rasa mual mulai naik menuju tenggorokannya. Ia segera menunduk dan terdiam di lantai kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bukan hanya darah yang bertebaran sepanjang matanya memandang, tetapi hal yang membuat matanya membulat dengan sempurna adalah saat ia melihat sosok para 'manusia' mengigit bagian tubuh manusia lain—yang tengah berusaha untuk melarikan diri— Mereka merobek kulitnya sehingga gumpalan daging dan tulang dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Darah segar bahkan menyiprat tubuh dan muka mereka, namun seolah tidak peduli, mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya malah sudah berkerumun di satu tempat, dimana mereka sama-sama mengoyak bagian tubuh seseorang, berebut menarik seluruh organ didalamnya dan memakannya mentah-mentah.

Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Seolah-olah mereka sedang menikmati santapan malam yang lezat.

Ugh—

Rasa mual itu muncul lagi ketika Seijuurou kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan rumahnya. "Apa-apan ini?" Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Seijuurou menyeritkan dahinya saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya, padahal ia sendiri belum selesai memproses apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

Hanya satu hal yang ia ketahui untuk saat ini.

Hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya—apa—ukhh..ada apa denganmu?" Sebelah tangannya kini menyentuh bagian kepala yang terasa begitu pening, suara yang dikeluarkannya mulai terdengar parau, lalu nafasnya kini terasa begitu sesak. Ya, Itulah yang selalu dirasakan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Mereka saling berbagi antara satu sama lain, bahkan ketika mereka terpisah jauh sekalipun, mereka akan tetap terhubung. Beginilah cara mereka mengetahui kondisi satu sama lain. Bila hal janggal terjadi, salah satu diantaranya pasti ikut merasakan.

Mendadak tubuh Seijuurou menjadi sangat lemas. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, setidaknya ia harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi bila 'manusia' itu memasuki rumah kediaman Akashi. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga, hal yang selanjutnya ia ketahui hanya satu, matanya mulai pudar ketika daun pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan paksa.

"Sei!" Hanya itu satu-satunya ingatan yang dapat diingatnya sebelum pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ ini benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

**~ oOo xXx oOo xXx oOo ~**

Seijuurou mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika ia dan Tetsuya sedang bermain di pekarangan rumah milik Kakek kesayangannya. Keduanya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan menuju hutan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Memang rumah kakeknya itu berada jauh dari perkotaan, jauh dari polusi dan lebih mendekatkan pada alam. Makannya tidak heran bila si Kembar berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, mereka sudah mengetahui lokasi itu dengan jelas, dan orangtua mereka pun mengijinkan keduanya asal mereka tidak masuk semakin jauh kedalam hutan.

Seijuurou yang asik melihat kilatan batu yang terpantul dari sungai disana bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika Tetsuya tiba-tiba jatuh, sebuah luka karena benturan dengan kerikil bebatuan membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan. Saat itu jugalah, sengatan seolah menancap pada tubuh Seijuurou. Tepat pada posisi luka Tetsuya, disanalah sengatan itu terasa begitu pilu.

Seijuurou segera mencari Tetsuya dan menemukan adik kembarnya yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang datar. Sungguh, bila mereka bukan kembar, bahkan Seijuurou tidak akan tahu bila adik manisnya ini sedang menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

"..rou? Seijuurou?" Tepukan kecil kini membangunkan pemuda tampan yang sedaritadi masih tertidur dengan lelap. "Ah, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah!" Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Pantulan _Tangerine_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir kini mulai sirnah. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa sosok yang diselamatkannya baik-baik saja.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa—yang terjadi?" hal yang ia ingat sebelumnya adalah ketika—Ugh—ia kembali merasa mual saat gambaran-gambaran menjijikkan itu kembali menyelami ingatannya.

Pemuda yang berada didepannya itu menepuk kecil punggung Seijuurou, sambil mengambilkan sebotol air minum. "Jangan protes karena kita berbagi minuman dari botol yang sama. Aku tidak membawa air lebih saat kemari, karena panik aku langsung mengambil barang yang ada disekitarku dan melesat menuju rumahmu."

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak memandang botol minuman yang disuguhkan oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka botol minuman itu dan meneguk seperempat-nya. "Sejak kapan kau pulang kemari?" tanya Seijuurou sambil melihat ruangan sekitarnya, melempar kembali botol minuman bervolume 1,5 liter tersebut ketangan si pemuda _Cantaloupe_.

Mereka berada di _Attic_ kediaman Akashi. Tentunya bukan hal yang mudah membawa Seijuurou pergi jauh dari rumahnya dengan keadaan pingsan. Satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka hanya satu, berdiam diatas dan menarik kembali tangga yang menghubungkan _Attic_ itu dengan ruang tengah.

"2 hari lalu. Tetapi banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak bisa menemui kalian. Oh ya, dimana Tetsuya? Aku tidak melihatnya berada didalam ketika aku memasuki rumah ini."

Pandangan mata Seijuurou kini meredup. Perasannya mulai gundah, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya saat ini. Apalagi ketika kejadian seperti tadi itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya masih dalam perjalanan menuju Nevada."

"Nevada? Hei, kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Sei? Kenapa Tetsuya pergi sejauh itu dan kau berdiam disini? Aku ingat kalian tidak pernah terpisahkan semenjak kalian kecil."

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu dengan betul bagaimana diriku dan Tetsuya, Shige. Hanya satu hal saja yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua, dan itu menyangkut—"

"Orangtua kalian?" tebak pemuda yang menjadi teman semasa kecil Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Seijuurou tidak menjawab langsung, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ogiwara.

"Lupakan hal itu." Mata Seijuurou kini memandang dengan lekat iris _Tangerine_ dari pemuda berhelai _Cantaloupe_ itu. "Shige, kau melihatnya juga, 'kan?" Intonasi Seijuurou kini mulai berubah menjadi serius.

Menangkap apa yang ingin Seijuurou tanyakan padanya, Ogiwara mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi disini. Dalam sekejab semua berubah menjadi seperti ini, sama seperti movie-movie _thriller_ dimana Zombie—eh? Zombie?" Akashi terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Yang benar saja, _science fiction_ seperti itu berubah menjadi kenyataan?

"Sei, aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Tetapi _Missouri_ adalah tempat yang terlindung dari 'mereka' selama beberapa belas tahun. Selama 4 bulan aku berada diluar dan mataku telah terbuka akan kenyataan yang begitu mengenaskan."

Seijuurou terdiam, ia melihat bagaimana pantulan _Tangerine_ itu berubah menjadi redup, seolah mengingat hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya. "Apa yang terjadi diluar sana, Shige?"

"Aku mendengar _Virginia_ adalah awal mahkluk itu muncul. Beberapa diantaranya telah mengungsi ke tempat lain seperti _Ohio_, _Georgia_, _Florida_, dan daerah sekitarnya. Tetapi pengungsian itu tetap berujung nihil. 'Mereka' akan terus berjalan sampai 'mereka' menemukan santapan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan, 'mereka' tidak bisa mati, karena sesungguhnya 'mereka' memang sudah meninggal sejak awal. Karena itu kami menyebutnya sebagai 'Walker', sosok yang kau katakan sebagai Zombie itu, Sei."

"Walker? Tapi mengapa? Kami tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun tentang—"

"Sei, bila kau keluar dari _Missouri_ kau pasti akan mengerti. Kehidupan diluar bagaikan neraka, pengeliminasian bagi orang-orang yang lemah terjadi diluar sana. Kau hanya memiliki 2 pilihan ketika kau berhadapan dengan para Walker. Melawan, atau mati."

Mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, Seijuurou menutup matanya sejenak. Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lokasi disekitar barat sana, apakah para Walker telah menyebar sampai kesana atau tidak." Pemuda itu kini bangkit berdiri, melihat keadaan luar dibalik jendela yang telah ia pasang kain untuk menutupi intensitas cahaya dari lilin yang dinyalakannya, dimana hari sudah menjelang tengah malam.

"Kurasa bagian barat juga sama." Seijuurou melihat Benda yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. _Walkie-Talkie_ yang ia modifikasi sendiri dengan ukuran kecil dan dapat menangkap suara dari radius 3000km. Jenius? Ya, Seijuurou memang memiliki bakat luar biasa dengan alat-alat elektronik, ia bahkan telah menciptakan beberapa teknologi baru dimasa kecilnya, seperti robot yang dapat bekerja sebagai _maid_, alat pendeteksi jejak kaki melalui sinar ultraviolet, dan sebagainya.

"Eh?" Ogiwara mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diciptakan oleh Seijuurou.

"Kau ingat aku dan Tetsuya saling berbagi, 'kan? Tetsuya—aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padanya saat ia dalam perjalanan tadi."

"Jadi, itu penyebab kau roboh seperti tadi, Sei," Ogiwara kini mendekat kearah Seijuurou, duduk didepannya. "Percayalah pada Tetsuya, Sei. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia terlihat lemah sekalipun, didalam hatinya ia adalah orang yang kuat. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih mengerti bagaimana Tetsuya, Sei?"

Percikan harapan kini mulai terpantul dari dalam diri Seijuurou ketika ia mendengar alasan yang diberikan oleh Ogiwara. "Kurasa kau betul."

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, kita akan memulai melihat situasi pada pagi hari. Sei, kuingatkan satu hal padamu. Bila kau bertemu dengan Walker, seranglah bagian sini." Ogiwara mengangkat tangannya perlahan, sebelum tangan itu mendarat tepat dibagian kepalanya. "Jangan segan, karena sesungguhnya mereka telah mati."

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana mereka sebelum tidur, mereka bangun pada pagi hari dan bertekad untuk melihat keadaan. Ogiwara melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil pada Seijuurou, salah satu senjata yang bisa dipakainya bila bertemu dengan Walker.

Memang mereka bisa menembaknya dengan pistol, tidak sulit bagi Seijuurou maupun Ogiwara karena keduanya sudah lama belajar bagaimana menembak dengan baik dan benar. Ayah Seijuurou dan Ogiwara sama-sama berada dalam lingkup tertinggi militer, dimana keduanya secara tidak langsung mengajarkan anak-anaknya agar dapat mengetahui bagaimana cara memegang bahkan menembak menggunakan senapan. Tetsuya juga pernah diajarkan hal yang sama, sayangnya ia tidak semahir Seijuurou maupun Ogiwara, sehingga Tetsuya tidak melakukan latihan dengan intens. Namun, menggunakan senapan pasti akan membuat suara keras, yang notabene menarik perhatian para Walker yang selalu peka terhadap suara.

Ogiwara yang telah memiliki pengalaman lebih kini membuka atap penghubung dari _Attic_ menuju ruang tengah. Merasa aman, ia menurunkan tangga secara perlahan. Ogiwara sempat menengok kearah Seijuurou sambil memberi pesan dengan postur tubuhnya agar ia tidak menimbulkan suara. Ogiwara sendiri membawa sebuah cross-bow, alat yang mungkin menjadi senjatanya. Mengangkatnya kedepan dengan posisi siaga, takut-takut bila Walker tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka.

Ketika Ogiwara dan Seijuurou hendak memasuki salah satu ruangan, Ogiwara mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari dalam, ia mengisyaratkan agar Seijuurou berhati-hati. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu, terlihatlah 5 Walker berada disana, sedang memakan salah satu manusia.

Ogiwara membulatkan matanya, ia tahu Walker berada didalam, tetapi jumlah mereka melebihi perkiraannya. Panah pertama berhasil Ogiwara hunuskan pada Walker, yang berhasil membuat 4 Walker lainnya melihat kearah Seijuurou dan Ogiwara. "Sial, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sebanyak ini!" Ogiwara kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Seijuurou. "Sei!"

"Aku tahu!" Baik Ogiwara dan Seijuurou kini berpencar, Ogiwara mengambil sisi kiri sedangkan Seijuurou mengambil sisi kanan.

Keduanya kini saling membunuh Walker yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ogiwara dengan segera langsung menembak Walker itu dari jauh. Panah yang telah menancap pada kepala Walker, dengan segera ia ambil. Merasa tidak cukup waktu untuk me-reload panah tersebut dalam cross-bow miliknya, ia langsung menancapkan panah itu pada Walker yang berada disekitarnya.

Seijuurou sendiri sudah membunuh 1 diantaranya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mempertahankan dirinya. Ia harus cepat beradaptasi dengan situasi barunya, demi Tetsuya. Demi mencari adik kembarnya, ia harus tetap bertahan hidup!

Ruangan yang diyakini adalah ruang tamu dalam rumahnya kini tampak begitu berbeda. Meja dan Kursi yang berserakan tidak beraturan, pecahan kaca jendela dan cipratan darah dan ceceran organ tubuh berada disana.

Seijuurou kini maju kedepan untuk menusuk kembali Walker yang ada didepannya, namun Walker itu berhasil menghindar—tidak, mereka tidak berpikir jernih layaknya manusia, bila mereka menghindar, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan—membuat Seijuurou oleng. Walker itu kini mendapati tangan Seijuurou, hendak memakannya sebelum sebuah panah melesat pada kepala sang Walker. Ogiwara, panah yang dihunuskannya dari jauh dengan pertaruhan mengenai Seijuurou.

"Maaf, tapi bila tidak kulakukan, kau bisa tergigit, Sei."

Seijuurou menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mencabut panah tersebut dati Walker yang telah mati. Lagipula ia percaya Ogiwara tidak mungkin membunuhnya. "Sebanyak inikah para Walker dalam waktu semalam?" Seijuurou merasa agak iba ketika melihat salah satu pelayan rumahnya tergeletak di ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa organ yang telah terburai.

"Mereka berkembang dengan cepat, Sei. Tidak heran bila Walker ini semakin banyak tiap harinya."

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil, ia hendak berjalan mendekati Ogiwara. Tetapi sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mencengkram dan menariknya. Pelayan yang menjadi santapan para Walker itu kini membuka matanya, menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. Seijuurou tidak sempat bereaksi cepat ketika kakinya ditarik seperti itu, membuat dirinya terjatuh. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, tempat dimana ia terjatuh dipenuhi oleh taburan kaca, membuat beberapa diantaranya mengenai matanya.

"ARGHH!" Seijuurou meringis, cairan kental berwarna kemerahan kini mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Sei!"

Belum sempat Seijuurou bernafas lega, kini Walker tersebut menaiki atas tubuhnya, hendak memakannya. Namun dengan sigap Seijuurou menendang tubuh Walker itu untuk menjauh.

Ogiwara kini bersiap untuk me-reload kembali panahnya, mencoba untuk menolong Seijuurou. Posisi mereka memang jauh, sehingga Ogiwara yakin bila ia berlari sekalipun, itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama dibanding men-reload cross-bow miliknya.

Seijuurou merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada mata kirinya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bila terdapat sisa pecahan kaca dimata kirinya, tapi hal yang harus ia urus sekarang adalah apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Melawan. Atau Mati.

'Seijuurou!' tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dibenak pikirannya. Tetsuya, itu suara Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedang memanggilnya.

Ya, demi Tetsuya, ia tidak boleh kalah dengan hal semacam ini!

Seijuurou mengambil pisau yang ia gantungkan di pinggangnya, sebelum melemparkannya pada Walker yang berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, bersamaan dengan panah yang dihunuskan oleh Ogiwara.

Setelah itulah, suasana menjadi sangat hening, sebelum Ogiwara langsung berlari mendekat.

"Sei! Matamu!"

"Shige, kurasa ada kotak P3K di dekat lemari kau berdiri, bisakah kau ambilkan? Rasanya mataku begitu sakit."

Ogiwara segera mencari barang yang Seijuurou maksud. Segera mengambilnya dan membawanya mendekati Seijuurou. "Kulihat bagaimana lumamu, Sei." Pinta Ogiwara untuk menurunkan tangan Seijuurou yang sedaritadi menutupi sebelah matanya.

Dalam sekali lihat, bahkan Ogiwara yang tidak merasakan sakitnya sudah merasa pilu. "Tidak ada sisa kaca, tetapi, aku khawatir untuk beberapa minggu kedepan mata kirimu harus diperban, Sei. Dan mungkin—ini tidak akan kembali seperti semula."

Untuk sesaat, nafas Seijuurou sempat tercekat. Namun, tekadnya sudah bulat, lagipula ia sudah membuang cita-citanya semenjak ia mengenal Walker. Tujuannya kini hanya satu.

"Aku tidak peduli, Shige. Selama aku masih memiliki sebelah mata untuk mencari Tetsuya, aku tidak peduli."

**_TBC_**


End file.
